Con voluntad de Uchiha
by Kuronuma.M
Summary: je, otro one shot mas. Este es sobre los ultimos momentos de vida de Itachi...


_Siempre tan distinto a los demás, distancioso y apartado, el favorito de papá... el rebelde de la hoja. Siempre creyó eso. Esa mirada que atemorizaba a todos, tan fría y misteriosa, rojiza y gélida. Éra como su ídolo, su héroe... su motivo por el cual se esforzaría para ser tan fuerte por igual. Todos los días era para salir juntos a entrenar y el, tan pequeñito e ingenuo se sentía extasiado al entrenar junto a su mayor motivo en el mundo. Esa obcesión que un día terminó en cierto desprecio, odio y mucho dolor._

_Nunca creyó que eso pasaría, peronunca debió confiarse demasiado. Papá nunca se lo díjo, pero su ídolo comenzaba a descarriarse y desobedecer. Papá lo sabía, sabía lo que pasaría y nunca se lo advirtió. Dejó que se encariñara de un hermano que tarde o temprano terminaría por ser un traidor y traería mucho dolor a Sasuke. Sufrió mucho el día en el que sin imaginarse encontró muertos a sus queridos padres, asesinados a sangre fría y sin piedad, con dolor y con deseo de no hacerlo pero así debía ser porque esa era la órden. Para Sasuke toda la felicidad terminó convirtiéndose en un miserable amargado que buscaría venganza por la pérdida de su clan y que al final la encontró. Se llenó de odio, un odio que estaba fusionado con un gran dolor cuando se enteró que quien hizo semejante atrosidad sin piedad fue su querído hermano mayor._

_Odiar... odiar no solo es saber el significado y sentir cierta furia sobre otra persona, odiar implica olvidar los lazos, recordar el dolor... el odio es una de las principales armas para lograr tu objetivo, sea muy insignificante o una mayor razón en tu vida, Sasuke, odia y corre para sobrevivir, detesta si es necesario... ese es tu objetivo y cuando lo logres... entonces te darás cuenta de que has cometido un error y con quien realmente tenías que encontrar venganza siempre ha sido el lugar donde algún día tal vez encontraste refugio y amigos que tu ciegamente detestaste para lograr tu objetivo, nunca lo supiste porque ¡claro!... no eras el favorito de papá._

_Bajo una marca que presionaba tu ser, que removia ese odio y te obligaba a odiar aún mas... bajo esa marca que te aprisionó siendo desde ese momento servidor de Orochimaru aunque tu asi no lo quisieras, te le uniste para volverte con más poder dispuesto a entregarle tu cuerpo para hacerte su nuevo contenedor. Encontraste en el a aquella persona que te daría un entrenamiento, que te supervisualizaría día y noche, que tendrías su atención porque tú asi lo ordenabas y porque el aceptó condiciones solo por tener lo que quiere, encontraste en el a alguien que te ayudaría a ser más fuerte porque tu traidor hermano no pudo hacerlo, que sólo te golpeaba en la frente y te decía "Ahora no Sasuke, dile a papá" . ¿Recuerdas eso Sasuke? ¿Recuerdas que algúnos días era de salir a entrenar?. Aunque no quisiera siempre estabas entrenando, con alguien que te observaba aunque no quisiera, no era como tú querías. Cuando hacía movimientos espelusnantes tu quedabas admirado de tanta agilidad, rapidéz y puntería. Aunque no quisiera siempre tenía días contigo; aunque no quisiera, siempre tenías atención, aunque no quisiera... tiempre recibías amor... cilenciosamente._

_¿Recuerdas aquel enfrentamiento en el Hotel? Qerías atacar porque sentías las hagallas de poder sobresalir y ser el ganador de la batalla, pero no fue asi. Fuiste derrotado ¿Por qué? Porque carecías de algo... de odio. Esas fueronlas palabras que te abrironnuevas puertas a la oscuridad, te hicieron cambiar y te cegaron llenándote de coraje, viéndote y sientiendote inferior a tu amigo que poco a poco convertiste en tu rival. Querías luchar, y aunque no quisiera asi se dió, porque quería que te sintieras a su igual para después reconocieras que aun te faltaba mucho. Quiero ser igual que tu... onii-san ¿No fueron esas tus palabras Sasuke?_

_Pero ahora no. Para ser más fuerte debes matar a tu mejor amigo. No querías ser igual en ese momento, no serías igual que el asesino del clan, porque tu no eres asi. Ya no era tu ídolo, odiabas... pero aun estabas lleno de confusiones y recuerdos y asi fue por mucho tiempo, hasta que escuchaste esas palabras que te alentaron. Siempre recibiste ayuda Sasuke, aunque no te hayas dado cuenta. Siempre tuviste motivos para querer tener poder. Siempre odiaste pero erroneamente... a quien debiste odiar nunca odiaste porque no querías romper ese lazo que, aunque no quisieras aun existía. ¿No es asi... Orokanaru otouto yo?. Fuiste el unico sobreviviente de aquel día ¿Por que? ¿Nunca te lo has preguntado?. Porque no quería que sufrieras. Aunque yo nunca te haya demostrado sentimientos se que los sentías, fuiste muy significativo para mi. Porque, tampoco quería romper ese lazo en ese momento y porque tenía en mente darte el mejor entrenamiento. Esa era la idea, verte fuerte con hagallas y capaz de enfrentarme, que pudieras hacer una venganza digna de un Uchiha._

_Y ahora, que te enfrentas con quien siempre has querido, ahora por fin te haz vengado como siempre soñaste y ahora no pude decirte todo esto, volví a ser un cobarde como aquella vez, pero que mas da, ahora estoy agonizante y se que me perdonaras, se que te duele que esto pase y a mi me duele todo el daño que causé. Tal vez meresco esto, me hubiera gustado que todo esto hubiera salido de mi boca en este momento, pero solo tengo las fuerzas de mi voluntad para moverme, mírame, estoy muriendo. Sobreviviste de nuevo y ahora recibes un golpeteo en tu frente porque es lo unico que me queda... Perdona Sasuke, pero no habrá una próxima vez._

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado, a mi parecer... estuvo mal redactado y la verdad a mi no me gustó... leo comentarios de ustedes ^^**


End file.
